1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device configuring a vehicle seat belt apparatus, and in particular relates to a webbing take-up device suited to installing in a seat back of a vehicle mounted seat with reclining mechanism.
2. Related Art
In a webbing take-up device installed in the seat back of a seat with a reclining mechanism, the webbing take-up device tilts together with the seat back. This type of webbing take-up device is provided with a lock mechanism to detect acceleration in event of a sudden vehicle deceleration and to restrict rotation of a spool in a pull-out direction. A housing, in which is placed a spherical body that moves under inertia in the event of a sudden vehicle deceleration, is attached to a device main body of the webbing take-up device so as to be capable of rotating relative thereto, the housing rotating with respect to the device main body when the device main body is tilted, in an attempt to maintain the same attitude as prior to tilting of the device main body. The acceleration sensor accordingly functions similarly both before tilting of the device main body of the webbing take-up device, and when the device main body has tilted (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-262723).
As described above, the housing of the acceleration sensor is supported so as to be capable of rotating with respect to the device main body of the webbing take-up device, it is preferable that for example dirt and dust do not accumulate on a rotating shaft portion.